When Overwatch was young
by Littletubs123
Summary: The Overwatch Team is going strong. Reyes is not evil. Morrison is Young. Winston and Tracer are having the time of their life. What could go wrong.
1. Chapter 1

"Reyes? You ready?" Morrison asked looking straight ahead at the large group of soldiers in front of them.

"Always." Reyes whispered careful not to speak too loudly or with enthusiasm. It was a stealth mission after all.

Morrison raised his pulse rifle got a clear line of sight on his target and pulled the trigger. The soldier fell and instantly all the other soldiers took cover. Morrison then began firing wildly to keep the soldiers in cover. Reyes took the chance and floated gracefully into the large area and began to spin in circles while firing. It seemed ridiculous and ineffective to Morrison but he was always amazed at just how many people Reyes was able to kill.

The attack looked ridiculous Reyes knew this but he had already mapped out each soldier's location and knew where to fire his dual shotguns.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but wasn't this supposed to be a stealth mission?" Lucio asked appearing from the other side of the room.

"Yeah says the guy with crappy music coming out of his gun." Morrison replied rewarded with a chuckle from Reyes.

"Hey at least I can clear an area without alerting the whole building to my presence." Lucio responded with, and almost as if it was planned the alarms went off.

"Shit let's just get what we came here for and leave. I've had enough of this country." Reyes said with no emotion.

Volskaya Industries was located in Russia and let's just say the cold was not one of Reyes' favorite things. It reminded him too much of his parents which he rather not think about right now. He needed to stay focused. The factory was quite large but the central command area was surprisingly close to them. It was also completely empty.

"Keep your guard up. It's to quiet." Reyes said examining the room for cameras.

"Yeah except for the sirens you can all the way from Numbani." Lucio responded as he headed for the central computer.

The team was sent to find Intel confirming that Volskaya was the leading company in creating the Bastion class Omnics. A large group of Bastions were sent to Kings Row to presumably assassinate the Prime Minister. Bastion units usually destroy themselves if they receive too much damage making it hard to investigate where they came from but Winston and Mccree were able to bring one back to Watchpoint Gibraltar intact. Mei was on charge of finding out where it came from. It took some time but she was able to track it back to Volskaya Industries in Russia.

"Found anything?" Morrison asked guarding the main entrance.

"It seems that the Bastion back at base was created here in Volskaya. But it was marked unstable and sent to Nepal to spend time with the Omnic monks. Thing is it never arrived there. The plane it was on went missing half way to Nepal." Lucio responded while sifting through the computer's files.

"OK so let's get back to base and show this to Winston and…" Morrison was cut off by the sound of a loud thud outside the command center.

Morrison was thrown back as a projectile was fired in front of him. He collided with a wall causing Reyes to immediately shadow step to Morrison checking if he was ok. Lucio quickly took the data and put it onto a thin strip resembling a piece of gum.

"He's fine should be up in an hour or two." Reyes said to Lucio still looking down at Morrison eyes filled with worry.

Reyes was not inclined to like Morrison when they first met but as time passed he began to grow a bigger respect for the soldier. Reyes wasn't fond of Morrison's arsenal of weapons, jokingly calling him the generic Soldier number 76 on a number of occasions but he grew to care and respect Morrison.

As Reyes hoisted Morrison onto his soldiers a large explosion came from behind. A large Russian woman stood before him. She was easily 7 foot, huge ass muscles, and vibrant pink hair.

"You criminals are on private property. You cannot be here." the woman said with a thick Russian accent.

"Sorry ma'am we were not aware we will leave immediately." Lucio responded.

"Oh then am I supposed to ignore the dead bodies and dual shotgun your friend is holding?" the Russian asked.

Lucio quickly and smoothly pulled out his sound gun and blasted the Russian back a few feet giving Reyes time to return to the ship with Morrison.

Reyes floated away and placed Morrison safely by the escape ship.

Before Reyes could return however he saw Lucio skating toward him followed closely by the Russian.

"You think you can outrun Zarya? Zarya is not only strong like Russia she is fast like Russia!" the Russian screamed chasing Lucio.

"Sorry man but this bitch is scary!" Lucio said to Reyes as he skated around trying to evade the Russian.

Reyes took out his Dual shotguns from his coat and fired at the Russian. She shrugged off the first few shots but it slowly began to slow her down. Lucio then whipped around and blasted the Russian with his sound gun again knocking her down the side of the building. She fell several stories and landed in the icy water below. It took a few minutes but Lucio and Reyes saw her resurface from the water and started to scream at them.

"Dang what is she eating for breakfast because I want some." Lucio said to Reyes but Reyes was already hoisting Morrison back up on his shoulders. Lucio followed and the ship took off heading back for Watchpoint Gibraltar.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey so I assume you read the last chapter. I'm a little iffy on the lore of Overwatch so this is officially and AU. There will be some romance in this chapter but I'm quite bad at writing it so it is not the main focus. Please review and give me constructive criticism. Thanks!**

Morrison slowly regained consciousness. His eyes slowly focused on the blonde woman standing above him. He recognized her as the team's most trusted nurse.

"Hey there beautiful." Morrison said dryly to the angel before him.

"Oh Morrison thank god you're up. Winston wants us to meet in the debriefing room." Mercy said to Morrison ignoring the compliment she just received.

"How long was I out?" Morrison asked as he stood up, wincing at the sudden pain in his back.

"About 2 hours. Apparently a projectile knocked you back. Strange maybe you are not the the incredible hyper aware soldier we thought you were." Mercy replied helping Morrison to his feet.

The two walked through the familiar island. Watchpoint Gibraltar was a large station on an Island just south of India. The two walked making some small talk about what each other have been up to since they last met. Mercy was in Switzerland for the past month taking care of soldiers returning from the war against the Omnics. She talked about how great the experience was and how she met so many nice people.

"The soldiers were quite nice to me, unlike some other soldier else I know." Mercy joked to Morrison as they entered the cargo hold.

"Yeah well a lot of them haven't seen an attractive woman in months. Only Omnics and other soldiers." Morrison said once again complimenting Mercy which she didn't seem to notice.

"What does that mean? There are plenty of beautiful female soldiers in the war." Mercy questioned Morrison sternly.

"Yeah well when you fight alongside them you see them as a sibling, a sister. Like me and Tracer. She is gorgeous but she is more of a sister in my eyes because we have covered each other and had each others backs no matter what." Morrison said causing Mercy to think for a while pondering what Morrison had just said

The two reached the debriefing room and all the chairs were already filled. Except for Morrison's Mercy's and Reinhardt's.

"Where is Reinhardt?" Morrison asked taking his seat next to Reyes and Torbjorn.

"He is on leave." Genji said sitting next to Winston. His gaze not faltering from his palms.

"Reinhardt on leave? Never thought I'd see the day." Morrison joked

"Oh believe me" Tracer said "It wasn't his choice. We practically had to blackmail him to take a break. Him and his wife haven't seen each other in a year."

"Anyways now that we are all here can we focus on what you guys found." Winston said as Lucio stood up next to the projector screen.

Lucio then presented the information on the Bastion unit and how the plane went missing on its way to Nepal.

"Oh and there is one more thing." Reyes spoke suddenly from his seat. "There was a large Russian woman there. She fought us it wasn't hard but she still around."

"What did she look like?" D'va asked from the end of the table.

"Tall, Huge Muscles, and short pink hair." Lucio replied.

"Zarya.." D'va said looking to Torbjorn

"Wait who's Zarya? Have you fought her before?" Reyes asked Torbjorn.

"Aye. Me and D'va fought her long before you two were recruited." Torbjorn said to Reyes and Lucio. "But I thought we killed her." He said looking perplexed.

"Well even after we knocked her off the building and into the ice, she managed to resurface." Lucio said to Torbjorn.

"Hmm it is possible that she is part of something larger than Russia." Winston said. "Is that all?"

"Pretty much." replied Reyes.

"Very well." Winston said "It seems that this just got a whole lot bigger than we thought. Here is what I'm thinking. Genji, Lucio and Torbjorn will go to Nepal to see if we can gather information on the Monks and what exactly they do. D'va, MCcree and Mercy will go undercover to Russia and see if you guys can gather info on Zarya. Dismissed." Winston concluded.

Everyone left the debriefing room one by one except Reyes who stayed sitting back in his chair.

Mei was back in her lab working on the Bastion unit when a man came behind her hugging her and kissing her neck.

"Hey there." Lucio mumbled into her neck.

Mei shrugged him off choosing to continue working on the Omnic in front of her.

"Lucio now is not the time I'm busy. Maybe later?" Mei said turning around to face Lucio.

"Well I'm headed out again shouldn't be gone for more than two or three days." Lucio said taking Mei's hand in his.

"Again why does Winston keep sending you out?" Mei asked hugging Lucio

"Cause I'm that damn good. Don't worry it's not a dangerous mission. I'll be fine." Lucio replied stroking her hair. They stayed like that for a while.

Meanwhile Torbjorn was confronting Winston.

"I am not going on a mission to talk with a bunch of pretentious tin cans." Torbjorn exclaimed to Winston following him back to the crew quarters.

"This is not up for debate. This mission could not only improve your relationship with Genji but also Omnics in general." Winston replied still walking.

"Oh don't remind me. Didn't you say after we fixed the ninja he would be on his way? Why is he still around?" Torbjorn asked

"Genji is a huge asset to our team and Omnics are more than you make them out to be." Winston replied stopping and facing the dwarf.

"Omnics are all murderous robots. No one else saw what that robot did to the factory but me. No one else sees them for what they are. Murderous monsters." Torbjorn finished

"You are going on that mission if you want out then pack your things and leave." Winston said as he headed into his room.

Torbjorn headed back to his room and slammed his door shut. Torbjorn couldn't leave the team. Being on Overwatch was the greatest experience in his long life. He lie in his bed thinking about the mission in front of him.

" _I'll go on the mission but I won't be happy with it."_ Torbjorn thought to himself and drifted off to sleep. He was gonna have a stressful next few days.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey guys so here is chapter 3 of the story. Still no reviews so I don't know what you guys like and don't like but I think this is one of the better chapters. Can you guess who my favorite character is yet? Hint he has been in all the chapters so far.**

"What do we know about these monks?" Genji asked Lucio who was flying the drop ship.

"Well there are a group of peaceful Omnics, who live up in the mountains of Nepal. Few humans have made it up here on foot. Most visitors are other Omnics looking for solitude." Lucio responded landing the ship some distance away from a large temple.

"I have concerns about bringing this dwarf with us." Genji said abruptly looking at Torbjorn sleeping on the couch next to the exit.

"Yeah me too but Winston thinks it will be good for him to get better suited to Omnics." Lucio responded grabbing his sound gun and holstering it on his back.

"Let us hope he is correct." Genji said going to wake Torbjorn up.

"I like the black but I'm not so sure about the bandana, mask combo." MCcree said looking at himself in the mirror. He was wearing an all black suit, a black hat, and a black domino mask and bandana. **(His masked man skin)**

"Oh please get over it. These suits are quite nice." Mercy replied. She was wearing an old female viking outfit and had her hair down in one long single braid. **(Valkyrie skin)**

D'va on the other hand hadn't changed her suit at all. Zarya never saw D'va out of her mech so she didn't need to switch into and undercover suit. Mercy was unsure of this and urged D'va to wear a cover suit just in case but D'va wouldn't budge.

"Ok so we will have to land the ship here. If Zarya see's that we are taking an Overwatch ship she won't hesitate to kill us." D'va said landing the ship. "Were about ten miles from Moscow should be there in about two hours, if we're fast."

Genji, Lucio and Torbjorn got off the ship and was greeted by one of the monks.

"Greetings. I am Zenyatta welcome to our home. We have been waiting for the day to meet the famous Overwatch." The Omnic greeted bowing before them.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you two Zenyatta." Genji said. "This temple is beautiful."

"Yes we can see how this might be aesthetically pleasing to a human. But we also detect that you are not fully human?" Zenyatta said as the four of them gazed at the monastery.

"Correct. After my brother attempted to kill me Overwatch took me in and with the help of Torbjorn here, I was able to recover with some added perks." Genji replied

"It wasn't my choice. If it were up to me he would be gone already." Torbjorn said arms crossed glaring at Zenyatta.

"Well what would you like to know." Zenyatta asked Lucio detecting that the dwarf wasn't a fan of Omnics.

"We were hoping you could tell us about a Bastion unit that was supposed to come by here to stay with you." Lucio replied following the monk through the temple.

"Ah yes he was supposed to arrive a month ago." Zenyatta said leading the group to a sacred meeting area at the center of the temple.

"The plane went missing. Anything you know about it." Torbjorn asked bluntly.

"No. That is unfortunate to hear." Zenyatta said looking down.

"Well we recovered the Bastion from Kings Row after we saw it and some others attempt to assassinate the prime minister." Torbjorn glared at Zenyatta.

"Interesting. Volskaya told us that it would be arriving. But if their plan was to assassinate the Prime Minister why did they bother telling us he would arrive at all." Zenyatta questioned

The four sat in silence but Genji stood up abruptly. He looked around the large area they were in. Examining each corner each nook and cranny. Lucio stood up and placed a hand on his shoulder with a confused look on his face.

"Are there other monks located here?" Genji asked Zenyatta

"Yes." Zenyatta replied

"Then why haven't we seen any others?" Genji asked

Zenyatta was about to reply when Genji saw a grenade fly in through a window. In one swift motion Genji pulled out his sword and sliced the Grenade in half. Genji looked up to see an lanky man hunched over holding a grenade launcher. His hair was spiked up and burnt at the tips. Behind him stood a man holding a bow and arrow aiming straight for Genji's head. The lanky man fired another grenade but Genji was frozen solid and did not cut it. Genji had just seen someone he hadn't seen since he died. The man with the arrow. That was his brother. The grenade landed right between Genji's legs sending him flying back and into the pit behind the meeting area. Zenyatta through his arms out surrounding the area with a strange design blocked each arrow and grenade fired. Lucio managed to grab ahold of Genji just before he fell too far slipping himself only for Torbjorn to grab him. Torbjorn pulled Lucio and Genji up with all his strength onto the ledge. Lucio managed to get his footing and pulled Genji up too.

"I will hold this barrier up for as long as I can." Zenyatta said struggling to keep the barrier steady.

Torbjorn pulled out his gun and began firing at the lanky man causing him and the archer to retreat out through the window.

"Everyone okay?" Lucio asked

Zenyatta and Torbjorn nodded but Genji didn't reply. Lucio looked around to see Genji chasing after the two attackers. Lucio began to follow after him but Zenyatta stopped him .

"Wait let us see how this plays out." Zenyatta said to Lucio.

"What and let Genji die? I don't think so." Lucio said as he followed Genji.

Torbjorn quickly followed after Lucio.

As the two rounded the corner they saw all the monks laid out on the ground. They were all dead. At the end of the hall stood the lanky man and the archer. Genji was nowhere in sight. Lucio took one step forward and got caught in a bear trap. He screamed out in pain. Torbjorn attempted to help but before he could get close enough and arrow flew through his left shoulder pinning him to a wall.

"Oh hoo. I've waited a while to do this. All that training all that time spent when really all I wanted to do was kill one of the Overwatch." The lanky man said with an Australian accent.

He walked up to Lucio and threw a punch. Despite his appearance the man struck with a large amount of strength. He punched Lucio again and again until Genji dropped down kicking the lanky man back into the shadows with the archer. The archer shot an arrow which Genji quickly deflected into the ceiling.

"Don't do this Hanzo. If you leave now we can settle this fairly and at a later time." Genji said to the archer.

At this time Zenyatta appeared around the corner. He saw all the bodies of his fellow monks. Each one he knew well. Zenyatta was the head of this temple and each time an Omnic wanted to be apart of the religion he was the one they would see. Zenyatta didn't say a word he simply crossed his arms as several of his orbs grouped around him. Zenyatta held it for a moment and threw them at Hanzo and the Lanky man. Hanzo pushed the Lanky man off the cliff and followed after him. When Genji reached the end of the cliff they were out of sight. Below the clouds.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N So this chapter is quite short but I think you have been waiting long enough. The reason for this is I got massive writer's block writing this chapter. I don't know why but I couldn't think of how to tell what I wanted to tell. Reminder this is an AU so don't tell me there is continuity errors because I know there are. I'm pretty excited for the future of this Fanfiction. I've got quite a bit planned out in my head. Shoutout to SoftButchQueen who guessed correctly that my favorite character is Lucio. Please review so I know what works and what doesn't.**

"Lucio and Torbjorn are injured. I fear that Torbjorn's injuries are fatal." Genji said talking to Winston through the ship's telecom. "The arrow was thick. We had to remove his arm in order to unhook him from the wall. Zenyatta is doing what he can to heal him but he's losing blood fast."

"Get him here soon." Winston replied.

"Genji out." Genji said disconnecting.

Zenyatta had two orbs hovering over both Torbjorn's and Lucio's wounds. They were stopping further blood loss but it wasn't enough to repair the damage already done. As Zenyatta finished bandaging Torbjorn's arm he looked out the window. Looking at the monastery one last time before the ship flew far enough away causing him to lose sight of it. They arrived at the Overwatch base rather quickly. As the main door opened Lucio and Torbjorn were carried out by Mei and Genji. Winston, Morrison and Reyes stood before Zenyatta.

"Welcome to Watchpoint Gibraltar." Winston said to Zenyatta

Zenyatta was disoriented and stressed about everything that has happened in the past hour but remained calm and greeted the three, exchanging names.

"If it is okay with you, I would like to stay at this facility to not only examine the Bastion unit. But also to spend time with Genji. I feel there is disquiet in his mind." Zenyatta said.

"How long do you think you'll be with us?" Reyes asked.

"Not long. Only to aid with the Bastion unit and Genji. When that is finished I will head elsewhere." Zenyatta replied.

"You can stay as long as you like. I understand what has just happened to you can't be easy." Morrison said placing a hand on Zenyatta's shoulder.

"Thank you." Zenyatta said. He had never really experienced something like this. Never had he felt this much emotion inside of him. The monks were always told to let go. Zenyatta enforced this more then any other monks but it was different now. Could it be that each monk kept things in harmony? Zenyatta now truly understood why other Omnics fought for equality. Omnic are just like humans. They have emotions.

"Well you can go to the lab were Mei works to start on the Bastion or you can go and check on progress with Lucio and Torbjorn. If any has even been made." Winston said.

"I will go to the lab and start working." Zenyatta said.

"Reyes will show you the way." Winston said leaving with Morrison.

As Winston and Morrison entered into the med lab they saw Mei and Genji doing their best to patch up the wounds.

"We should have sent Tracer undercover instead of Mercy. I'm not a doctor." Mei said

"What's it look like?" Winston asked

"Well Lucio will be fine just needs to be stitched up but Torbjorn well... He's out cold at the moment, likely due to the loss of blood, but once we get him back up he won't have an arm. We could try a prosthetic arm but that might be tricky considering how Torbjorn is." Mei replied doing her best to remove Lucio's skates.

"Get Lucio up and moving quick I need to talk to him." Winston said.

"I am here you know….. Awake…..not unconscious." Lucio finally spoke up.

Morrison smirked.

"Well get up as soon as possible." Winston said leaving running into Reyes on the way back to his quarters. "When Lucio gets up; you, him and Tracer meet me in my quarters." Winston said leaving not waiting for a response.

About an hour passed and finally Reyes, Tracer and Lucio walked through the doors of Winston's quarters.

"What did you want love?" Tracer asked her cheerful shiny personality overtook Reyes somber one.

"I'm gonna step down as leader of Overwatch." Winson replied rather bluntly stopping the three dead in their tracks.

"Wait. Why? You're doing great as leader what's the problem?" Lucio asked sitting down in a chair opposite Winston.

"Ever since I started I knew I wasn't built to be a leader. Maybe of a small strike team but not an operation as large as Overwatch." Winston said. "You know maybe everyone else thinks I'm doing great but I don't think I am and I want to pass the mantle on to someone else."

"Why are you telling us this? Why not tell the whole team when Mercy, McCree and D'va get back?" Reyes asked staring at Winston looking a little too happy with this news.

"Well I want you three to come up with potential candidates for who would lead the team best." Winston replied.

"Right now?" Tracer asked.

"If you can think of some now yeah. The four of us started this team. Each of us have been with each member the longest so I think that it should be up to you three to decide." Winston said looking at a picture of the four of them standing at the foot of the island. Next to this picture was another with the current team and Winston was quite happy with how the team had grown.

"Honestly I think there are only two candidates. Morrison and you." Lucio said turning to Reyes.

"I'll second that." Tracer said smiling.

"Well then that was fast. I guess we'll hold the vote whenever Mercy, McCree and D'va get back." Reyes said looking somewhat pleased at what he just heard.

"That may take a while." Winston said. "Recon Missions usually take several months and that's if they don't get discovered. We'll decide when to hold the vote tomorrow."

Reyes left the room heading towards his own. Reyes had waited for the day to get some recognition, and while the team was always surprised at how quickly he got missions done, he never fully got the respect he deserved. The only person who ever gave him that was Morrison and Winston. As Reyes entered his room he lay in bed pondering what had just happened. Overwatch was gonna get a whole lot more efficient and a whole lot better.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey chapter 5. So this chapter is mostly exposition so if that's not your thing feel free to wait until chapter 6 comes out. But this is an important chapter so I wouldn't recommend it. Please review.**

"Welcome back everyone we have a lot to discuss." Winston said.

"As you know Mercy,Mccree and D'va are undercover. Mercy has informed me that they made contact with Zarya. Apparently she is apart of a group called talon. So far all we know is that it consists of Zarya, Hanzo Shimada, Widowmaker, and Junkrat and may be more but that's the only people we know about for now. Also I am stepping down as leader. There will be a poll where you can vote for two candidates. However they will remain anonymous until you see the poll. It has been sent to all of your rooms. Send in your votes by tomorrow." Winston finished.

"Have Mercy, McCree and D'va voted?" Morrison asked.

"Yes we initially thought they wouldn't be able to vote but they have sent their votes in. Now if their is no more questions, Mei has a lot to present." Winston said taking a seat.

"Yes well me and Zenyatta have studied the Bastion further. We believe that we may be able to activate it, but it likely won't be able to tell us anything. It's memory will be completely wiped. Also Torbjorn has recovered and is in the med Bay resting." Mei said.

"Well at least there was some good news." Genji said standing up to leave.

"Alright well everyone go back to their rooms and vote. Send them to me and the new leader will be decided tomorrow." Winston said as everyone left.

Mei walked back to the med Bay to check on Torbjorn. She wasn't sure what to think of Winston stepping down. She didn't expect it. When she arrived back at the med Bay she say Torbjorn hammering down on something where his arm used to be.

"Torbjorn the hell are you doing?!" Mei screamed

"Oh ah this? Just a new arm for me self. Figured it might come in handy….ah…..get it?" Torbjorn said calm as ever.

" Well you could have told us I mean we weren't even sure you would accept a prosthetic arm." Mei said walking over to examine the handy work. ( **OK I'll stop)**

The arm was red (matching the rest of his attire) and looked strangely complex. Where the hand would normally be there was a claw instead. The new arm was a little longer than his opposite arm but it looked sufficient enough for the time being.

"Yeah well check this out." Torbjorn flinched his arm and magma formed at the center of the claw. It spilled unto the ground melting a small hole into it.

"Hmm so I assume one end of the claw secrets a flammable solidus and the other end shoots out a flame igniting it turning it into magma?" Mei asked

"Exactly. I'm still not quite sure on how to implement this into a weapon but it's only a matter of time." Torbjorn finished.

"Well now that you're back in shape you should head back to your quarters. Winston is stepping down and apparently this is a poll for you to vote on the next leader." Mei said heading out the door.

Torbjorn stayed in the med Bay for a few moments before making his way back to dorm.

Mei headed back to where the Bastion unit was in her lab. She wasn't quite ready to vote on the new leader and she also wanted to check on what progress Zenyatta made while she was in the meeting. As she headed up the stairs to the balcony where the Bastion unit was she heard Zenyatta speaking to Genji.

"I just can't look at myself. Everytime I look in the mirror I see something. Something else that isn't me. I should be dead. I don't know why Overwatch saved me." Mei heard Genji say.

"You should be content with yourself. Overwatch saw your potential. You made a mistake. Your brother made the same mistake as well. But look at what you are now. Part of a great team that care for you and respect you. You may not see it but Genji Shimada still lies underneath your exterior body. Bodies are just a tool for the mind. Whatever happens to the body is what the mind sees as necessary for that time." Zenyatta said.

"Hmm I'll th8nk about that." Genji replied walking out of the room.

Mei turned the corner just as Genji left and approached Zenyatta.

"Anything new?" She asked

"No I was going to wait until tomorrow to activate it. I think you should as well, you look exhausted." Zenyatta replied.

"Ok. Don't start though until I'm awake tomorrow." Mei said leaving the lab.

She headed back to her and Lucio's room remembering that she still had to vote. When she entered the room Lucio was asleep. She saw that he had not turned in his poll yet.

" _Looks like the poll has Reyes and Morrison and Lucio voted Reyes."_ Mei thought.

She took out her poll and thought long and hard. Reyes had been with the team since before she was even part of it, but Morrison seemed like a stronger leader.

" _Reyes doesn't take action to get to know us so how would he know how we act out in the field."_ Mei thought.

Easy choice for Mei. She took out her pen and marked down Morrison.

When Torbjorn returned to his room he saw the poll. Reyes or Morrison was a tough decision they both seemed like natural leaders and would fit well in the roll. Torbjorn though about past mission that he spent with Reyes and Reyes as a person. To Torbjorn Reyes seemed like the best option. Reyes had been with Overwatch since it's inception, he kept his cool during battle, and he seemed to genuinely know each member's strengths and weaknesses. Reyes easy choice.

Genji lie on his bed not sure who to vote for. Each seemed like a natural leader and would be great in the role. Genji hadn't spent much time with Reyes outside of missions but that wasn't important was it? What mattered was how they performed. While Reyes was good at combat he never displayed any dominance over Morrison. He always seemed to sit back and wait to receive orders rather than give them. As Genji lie there he voted for Morrison and drifted off to sleep.

 **A/N: Here's what the votes look like. I wanted to focus on Mei's, Torbjorn's and Genji's votes. They will be talked about later. Also if you want to see some of Reinhardt he will be in the next chapter don't worry.**

 **Key:**

 **Character:Decision**

 **Reyes: Reyes**

 **Morrison:Morrison**

 **Torbjorn:Reyes**

 **D'va:Reyes**

 **Lucio:Reyes**

 **McCree:Reyes**

 **Genji:Morrison**

 **Winston:Morrison**

 **Mercy:Morrison**

 **Tracer:Morrison**

 **Mei:Morrison**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So it's been a long time since the last update. I wanted to make this one long so you have a lot to read because of my absence. The main reason I have been away is because competitive came out and my team and I have been playing that a lot. We want to get on a pro level so 90% of my free time is playing Overwatch Competitive. But I've had a few spare moments here and there to write this so I hope you enjoy. We're jumping back in time a bit to when Mercy, D'va and McCree first made contact with Zarya. I know Ana has just been announced and probably added by the time this goes up but my plan for this story doesn't involve her. I might mention her but she won't play a large role.**

The three walked through the forest in silence. They had discussed their plan on the way to Russia. D'va would act as a mute. McCree would talk but not too much and Mercy would act as the leader of their small group. They would probably have to do a lot of talking and bring with them numerous fabricated stories of their exploits but it wouldn't be impossible to convince Zarya to trust them.

As they approached the city a gate stood before the three with Zarya standing just in front of it. They had arranged a meeting to discuss them joining Zarya.

"Welcome to Russia!" Zarya exclaimed.

"Yes, well have you considered adding us to your team?" McCree said.

"Yes but we will need to see more than just stories that could be fake or made up Mr…" Zarya trailed off.

"Tracey. Dick Tracey." McCree replied.

"Forgive him he doesn't talk to others much. He prefers to let his gun do the talking." Mercy said shooting a glare at McCree.

"A man that prefers to have his strength talk rather than his mouth." Zarya began to laugh heartily. "I already like him." Zarya threw an arm around McCree's shoulder.

"What do you need us to do?" Mercy asked.

"Well in a few days were going to kill some old guy and his wife who we found out is in Kings row." Zarya replied.

"Who is he?" Mercy asked.

"I'm not the one to ask girlie. You'll have to talk to the others if you want details." Zarya said taking McCree pass the gate and into Moscow.

Mercy and D'va followed them as they walked through the streets and approached The Kremlin.

"The Kremlin?" Mercy asked as the four passed through the security.

"Yes my connections with the Russian military gives us access to certain areas that would be restricted to your average Mercenary group." Zarya replied. "I didn't get your names by the way. The articles you sent us were in English and I can't read English."

"My name is Valkyrie. You've met Dick and the little one is Hana Song." Mercy replied. She wasn't fond of D'va using her real name but the public only knew that D'va was apart of Overwatch not Hana Song. As far as they knew D'va and Hana were different people.

"Does she speak?" Zarya asked leading them into a room with one normal bed and a bunk bed.

"She won't tell me why but she doesn't speak unless something needs to be said." Mercy replied.

"Ah well this is your room until you prove you are ready to join us." Zarya said eyeing up D'va.

"Won't we meet the others?" McCree asked drawing Zarya's attention away from D'va.

"No not until the mission. In the meantime Moscow is yours to explore. There is a computer in the corner in case you want to find any contracts while you wait or need to contact someone. You have access to get in and out of the Kremlin between 5 am and 9 pm. You arrive any later and you're sleeping in the snow. Food will be delivered at noon and 7 pm. Bathrooms are down the hall and to the left and blah blah blah. Most of the stuff you need you'll figure out soon enough. You can do whatever you like but meet us on the helipad outside in 4 days." Zarya dumped this heap of information on them turned and left the room.

"Wow being bad is pretty chill." D'va said jumping on the top bunk.

"Don't get used to it." Mercy said going over to the computer.

She checked the computer to make sure her messages wouldn't be traced and sent an update to Winston.

 _Hello Winston._

 _We have made contact in Russia. We are currently stationed in the Kremlin in Moscow. Zarya seems to trust us for now but she did mention other people involved. Nothing specific but still we know there are others involved. We are going to be sent on a mission in 4 days and hopefully get some answers (that's when we will meet the others). Anyways everything is good here. How did Lucio's mission go? Stay safe._

 _Mercy_

Mercy sent the email and returned to her bunk. Jet lag affects everyone I guess. She lied down and fell asleep.

Mercy woke up about 6 hours after she fell asleep to find that D'va and McCree were gone. She would have been nervous if not for the note on the nightstand.

 _Hey me and Hana are goin out for a bite. We would have woke you up but we didn't._

Mercy threw out the note and sat in front of the computer. She had just received a reply from Winston.

 _Mercy_

 _We're all good over here. Lucio's team just returned actually. The mission turned out a dud but one of the monks is staying at Gibraltar with us. Genji also mentioned that two men were already there when they arrived. Hanzo Shimada and an Aussie. We had Mei do some research and apparently he has been rising in popularity as a rather efficient Merc. Also I did some digging of my own. Zarya is apart of an organization called Talon. Widowmaker who me and Tracer have bumped into a few times is also involved. Be careful these seem like deadly mercenaries. Also Torbjorn took a hit and lost his left arm. We're still trying to figure out what to do with him._

 _Winston_

Mercy read over the message a few times digesting how much Lucio was able to gain from his "dud" of a mission. She began writing her reply.

 _Winston_

 _Hanzo is apart of Talon? Have you spoke with Genji about this yet? I can't imagine it's easy. Also pile on that he hasn't fully adapted to his new body. Emotionally at least. I'll be sure to be on the lookout for those three when we go on our mission. For Torbjorn I would not recommend a prosthetic arm for him. Given how he's reacted to anything artificial it's probably not the best solution._

 _Mercy_

Days past and the three wandered Moscow. When the day finally came to perform the mission the three were just excited to continue their real mission.

"Alright we're on our way to Kings Row now. The other personnel will tell you more once we get there." Zarya said boarding the helicopter.

The helicopter ride took about 5 hours and the four made small talk about previous missions and what Valkyrie, Tracey and Hana did as mercenaries.

When they landed 3 people awaited them. A woman with a blue dress and a blue visor, Hanzo Shimada and a tall slender woman with blue skin. Mercy could only assume it was Widowmaker.

They all made acquaintances and the woman in the blue dress was identified as Symmetra who Mercy had heard about. She apparently was making a name for herself in India.

They were lead into a small apartment where blueprints were scattered around and weapons were laid out on the table.

"So here's the deal." Hanzo said. "We found out that a pretty big Overwatch member was on a vacation here in Kings Row. Him and his wife are staying in a five star hotel and will only be here for two more days so we have to act now. Every night he leaves the hotel and goes for a walk down the street and to the Mondatta monument. He buys a water and sometimes other things from the store and then heads back. You three will be running distraction. Try to keep him in one place long enough for Widow to get into position. Once she is ready I will give you the signal from the inside of the Mondatta monument and you will lead him down the alley to the right were Symmetra and Zarya will be set up to ambush him. And no this does not make you an official member of Talon. We will need to see more for that." Hanzo finished.

"Who is he?" McCree asked.

"Some brute named Reinhardt. It doesn't matter who he is as long as he can tell us the location of the Overwatch base of operations." Widow spoke up.

Mercy, McCree and exchanged glances.

"The hell we waiting for?" McCree asked.

The Group walked outside and got to ground level. , McCree and Mercy didn't really know what to do at this point. They had a plan but the target being Reinhardt blew that plan to hell.

McCree took this chance of everyone being in one area so they wouldn't be too spread out later. He turned a 180 to face Hanzo who was walking behind him. McCree brought his leg up to try and kick Hanzo on his ass but Zarya quickly grabbed his leg and brought her other arm down on his knee bending it the opposite way it should be. She then brought her palm and connected it with McCree's chest sending him flying back several feet. Mercy took her chance unsheathing her sword and swinging it at Widow's Head. Widowmaker's quick reflexes allowed her to block the sword with her sniper. took out her pistol and began firing at Widowmaker and moving towards McCree. Symmetra was so far untouched and kicked hard in the gut sending her flying against a wall and landing next to McCree. Mercy being intelligent high tailed it outta there using the wings on her suit to glide toward the two.

"I had a feeling you were Overwatch." Zarya exclaimed.

"Really what gave us away?" asked.

"Well other than attacking us just now. You gave yourself away. Are you so dense to think that I wouldn't recognize you?" Zarya asked staring down.

"We told you it was a bad idea." McCree and Mercy said in unison.

Hanzo took aim towards the three and fired. At the same time the arrow was released from the bow a large man fell from somewhere above , Mercy and McCree. He landed and a large shield grew from his arm blocking the arrow and all attacks that may come from the front.

"Don't worry my friends! I am your shield!" The large man said.

"Reinhardt! said standing up. You think these bozo's can take the three of us?" asked.

"HaHa! No one can take me by myself! I LIVE FOR THIS!" Reinhardt yelled.

"I'd sit this one out McCree." Mercy said unsheathing her sword.

"Another time perhaps?" Symmetra asked as flood lights came down on top of them. "We have to jet."

Widowmaker launched a wire from her wrist that latched onto the jet above them. Symmetra grabbed ahold of it as it propelled them up. Hanzo began to climb the wall behind them and pushed himself off the wall into the jet's cargo bay door. While Zarya simply jumped from the ground into the jet.

The four Overwatch members looked on as the jet flew off into the sunrise.

"Where is the drop ship?" Reinhardt asked turning to Mercy.

"In Moscow." Mercy replied with a sheepish grin.


End file.
